southern town (historia de richard schepard)
by noroxia
Summary: silent hill, harry mason, noroxia


El día era soleado, el viento perfecto y me sentía mejor que nunca, el camino sin ninguna novedad parecía que mi viaje de reencuentro seria estupendo, mi memoria recuerda con cariño el pueblo que me vio crecer y trabajar, pero debí emprender alas a un lugar mejor y me fui del pueblo, pero ahora quiero reencontrarme con mis viejos amigos y con mis alumnos que ahora deben estar grandes, la carretera cada ves mas se me asemejaba mas a lo que yo conocía y deje atrás, los árboles el olor a pino todo, varios kilómetros repletos de recuerdos que anhelaba revivir.

Cada vez mas cerca del pueblo, un extraño peso y un aire cargado energía me envolvió, una extraña y densa niebla me cubrió lentamente hasta segarme la visión, ni con las luces altas de la camioneta pude ver el camino, en la radio en la cual escuchaba música de repente se interrumpió y se comenzó a escuchar solo un ruido de interferencia, metros mas allá me detuvo un gran abismo -la carretera está cortada, ¿Qué demonios abra ocurrido aquí?- me dije intrigado, -mi camioneta no puede pasar por aquí- a un lado de la carretera había solo un angosto puente echo de madera, éste era muy débil y solo cabía una persona así que me decidí pasar por allí, aparque mi camioneta a un lado y comencé mi aventura, tras pasar el puente largo el cual nunca me imagine que seria tan largo ya que la espesa niebla apenas me dejaba ver un par de metros frente a mi, mis pasos temblorosos y con un poco de miedo me llevaron hasta el otro lado, un pequeño parque con todos los árboles muertos, el parque se tornó algo sombrío, algo que tenia que ver con la calma del lugar no me tenia convencido, unos ruidos despertaron mi curiosidad me exalté y grité con desesperación haber si ese ruido era "alguien" llamé –¡hey, hey!- mis gritos se fueron haciendo mas débiles cuando podía ver que ese alguien se alejaba mas de mi, se veía como una silueta pero algo "anormal" si se llamase así, corrí hasta donde el, desvaneciéndose en medio de la niebla al parecer entró a un especie de almacén abandonado en donde guardan las herramientas de jardinería, la silueta se hizo invisible hasta el punto de no dejar rastro, me sentí muy raro y algo extrañado sobre lo que pasó, sin tomar mucha importancia me deje llevar por el misticismo que me mostraba el pueblo la niebla y el aire frío que invadía todo, -esto no es como lo recordaba-…-me siento solo y quien sabe que habrá pasado-, me decidí a salir al pueblo a ver lo que había pasado, caminé entre las calles gritando –¿¡hay alguien allí!?- nunca recibí respuesta me cansé me metí a una antigua fuente de sodas a descansar al sentarme me puse a pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado, -no quiero estar mas aquí- me dije, de pronto una sombra se me acercaba no había luz poco a poco se puso oscuro hasta que ya no se veía nada estaba aterrado la fina lluvia infernal cayó sobre el pueblo, un encendedor de bolsillo que gracias a dios que tenia me ayudó a hacer una antorcha con los con las maderas de las sillas que rompí, me alumbré buscando una linterna en medio del local recordé que justo al venir acá un local de cosas deportivas está en frente así que me fui alumbrado con la antorcha, al salir un frío que me heló hasta los huesos se comenzó a apoderar de mí así que corrí en dirección hacia la tienda, no me costó mucho trabajo llegar allí, lo único que me preocupaba fue que la antorcha se apagara por la lluvia, al entrar me sorprendieron las muchas bicicletas oxidadas y viejas seguí buscando en cada estantería y encontré la linterna que andaba buscando, un bolso y un revólver viejo con un par de balas tomé todo y al tratar de salir de allí se me rompió el piso bajo mis pies y caí en una especie de agujero dentro de él habían muchas rejas y un camino trazado que llevaban hacia la "salida" no quedándome otra comencé a caminar por el sendero tortuoso lleno de metal, a unos cuantos metros de caminar ya se acabó el camino quedé en una especie de callejón sin salida una muralla muy sucia tenia en el medio un signo que me pareció muy familiar, -¿donde habré visto éste signo?-, de pronto un misterioso ruido se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo como si arrastrasen algo muy pesado, vi algo una "cosa" muy grande tapada con trapos mi antorcha se apagó y me asuste en mi mente dije –este es mi fin, esa cosa va a matarme-

Perdí mi conciencia…

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza enorme y tras unos segundos de reponerme, miré hacia mí alrededor y aparecí en medio de la tienda de deportes tumbado sobre una polvorienta hamaca ya todo estaba normal pero con la niebla densa, me levanté y salí hacia la calle estaba totalmente perdido no sabia de donde había venido ni hacia donde iba pero mas o menos me ubicaba y emprendí a la escuela a hablar con la señora margarita que vivía allí, quería aclarar mis dudas de porque estaba pasando todo esto me eche a andar unos varios minutos pasando por afuera de viejos edificios en donde mis recuerdos volaban en donde casi me volvía a convertir en niño al añorar todo lo que había echo en éste pueblo, tan distraído iba que me topé con un antiguo cuaderno estaba en blanco pero la ultimas dos hojas se podía leer un texto "¿por que sacrificas éste pueblo? tu codicia será tu desdicha o no lo sabias acaso ya tienes bastantes personas metidas en eso del culto místico, lo que me llama la atención es por que solo hay gente rica solo gente de mucho dinero está en tu culto, solo espero no hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer, mira que ya tienes bastantes sospechas, pero te salvas por que el jefe de la policía local también esta en tu secta y no te meterá a la cárcel por hacer esas tonteras que haces, ambos sabemos que si usas los poderes todos saldremos mal.", -¿Qué poderes?- me deshice del cuaderno y continué hasta legar a la entrada de la escuela toda polvorienta y desecha me acordé que la señora margarita tenia su pequeña casa en el otro lado de la escuela había que atravesar ésta para llegar hasta allá, entre los muchos olores desagradables que se entre mezclaban en el aire, una extraña sensación de falsa seguridad sentía yo mientras avanzaba por los largos pasillos de la desolada escuela que ya no tenia si no mas que desechos, yo miraba con esplendor las viejas salas que me traían recuerdos de cuando yo estaba allí haciendo clases y como era la única escuela en el pueblo conocía muchos niños y sus padres que a veces me invitaban a sus hogares a cenar algún fin de semana eran buenos tiempos, pero lamentablemente me tuve que ir y ahora que llegue a visitar mis raíces no hay nadie solo encuentro soledad echo por "algo" y que no tengo idea que es, al llegar al patio de la escuela el nublado y triste cielo se tornó de color oscuro un ruido muy molesto sonaba dentro de mi cabeza hasta hacerse inaudible mi visión borrosa por la confusión, y de nuevo se me apareció la cosa llena de trapos grande que anteriormente había visto, -esto debe ser alguna clase de broma- decía dentro de mi mente hasta que no supe nada…

Desperté en medio de la confusión y el espanto mío el terreno se torno completamente de metal, las murallas junto con las pertas también, y al estar completamente solo eso no me desanimó para seguir, continué mi camino hasta la casa de doña margarita al entrar por la puerta principal que da hacia el otro lado el pasillo estaba bloqueado por rejas solo había una puerta abierta y esa era la que estaba en frente mío –que mas da… entraré- me dije un tanto dudoso, pasé la temible puerta y al otro lado había una sala en medio había solo un pupitre con un libro encima de él me acerqué a leer y estaba escrito un listado de nombre al igual que un libro de clases pero cada nombre estaba tachado con tinta roja el ultimo nombre que no estaba tachado Richard Schepard –es mi nombre, ¿Qué hace mi nombre aquí?- me extrañe mucho y mas aún por que mi nombre no estaba tachado y si lo tachaban para ¿que? Pero lo más importante es ¿Quién? Entre tanta dude que asaltaban un fuerte ruido que provenía del pasillo que estaba bloqueado al salir de la sala una sombra como de una persona se movía no podía ver claramente -¡¿HEY QUIEN ERES, MARGARITA?! No me respondía pero se oía como un quejido de dolor así que me armé de fuerzas y tiré las rejas para poder pasar hacia el otro lado al hacerlo la "persona" como que se enfureció y vino corriendo hasta donde estaba yo por fin vi que era, una repulsiva porquería que tenia dos piernas podridas hasta el olor se sentía los brazos llenos de larvas y la cara asquerosa y totalmente quemada no se podían distinguir los ojos ni ninguna característica facial todo completamente quemado de su piel salían clavos que me arrojaba con mucha fuerza e ira estos se incrustaban en las paredes de metal que estaban cerca, en un momento perdí la calma por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento me quedé blanco esa coso se me acercaba acorralándome cada vez mas hasta que me acordé del revólver lo saqué de mi bolso y apunte debo decir que me costó mucho apuntar mas con la intensa oscuridad que reinaba dentro del pasillo, cada vez que el monstruo se me acercaba yo daba un paso hacia atrás pero llego un momento en el cual chocó mi espalda contra la reja que estaba detrás mío y disparé tiro tras tiro esa porquería se quejaba muy raro hasta que cayó al piso y no se movió mas la perta que estaba al frente mío la golpee la patee hasta literalmente destrozarla cuando por fin se abrió solo había una especie de altar muy extraño alabando una imagen muy rara yo me dije –¡esta se supone que es la casa de margarita!, ¿Qué hace toda esta basura aquí?- de pronto un "caballero" apareció detrás del altar su cara estaba tapada con una capucha café su ropa era del mismo color el desde ese lugar y con una voz muy rasposa pero firme me dijo –tu no eres bienvenido a esta ceremonia así que vete antes de que use tu carne y se la dé a…- el dijo un nombre pero antes de escucharlo me desmayé perdiendo la conciencia pero justo antes de perderla vi otra vez esa cosa llena de trapos…

Desperté en el patio de la escuela todo oscuro aun no quería irme en un breve momento en que me recuperaba me preguntaba -¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?, ¿Por qué me dijo que no era bienvenido y de que ceremonia hablaba?- me levante sin saber a donde ir miré alrededor y de una sala se veía fuego fui sin basilar hasta el lugar pase puertas y pasillos llenos de silencio y misterio cuadernos y libros de texto quemados todos desparramados por el suelo paso a paso me acercaba hasta la zona, el fuego estaba dentro de una sala "sala 44" al tocar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla un montón de imágenes se vino a mi mente "vi. un niño escribiendo algo, también se me apareció fuego, montones de signos extraños pintados en una hoja, una habitación con un mensaje que decía el siguiente" abrí la puerta y el fuego se había extinto solo quedaban brasas al rojo vivo me acerqué hasta donde estaban las brasas y algo me cerró la puerta corrí para salir y no podía las ventanas tenían barrotes de acero la linterna se me apagó y escuchaba risas burlescas de niños –¡quien anda allí!, ¡estoy armado!- los "niños" parecían no tomarme en cuenta y las brasas del piso se empezaron a levantar y salieron cuatro criaturas pequeñas horriblemente quemadas, efectivamente eran niños pero tenían trozos de carbón calientes por todo el cuerpo, se acercaban a mi para atacarme tomé un trozo de hierro uno se me abalanzó a la pierna y me quemó con solo tocarme y lo destrocé a golpes los otros tres corrían como jugando patee a otro lanzándolo muy lejos y el que estaba a la izquierda mío me agarro muy firme el hierro y con una fuerza tremenda me tumba en el piso justo al lado mío había una silla la tomé y la lancé lo mas fuerte que pude a los niños tirándolos lejos hacia atrás me levante y los remate en el suelo cuando ya creí haber terminado con ellos los cuatro al mismo tiempo abrieron sus quemados ojos y se rieron de mí tomé la silla y los comencé a golpear hasta que el cansancio me hizo caer…

Y desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza en medio de la sala ya todo estaba claro la sala aparte de estar sucia por el abandono no tenia nada raro, en la mesa del profesor había un viejo periódico con un encabezado espeluznante "incendio misterioso mata a cuatro niños" busqué mas información dentro del periódico y decía "los niños fueron victimas de un misterioso incendio en la escuela específicamente en la sala 44 según el profesor a cargo esos niños fueron dejados allí por su profesor a la hora de salida para reforzar materias de clases y que el siniestro fue debido a una falla eléctrica que presento la sala, lo extraño es que solo se quemo ese salón los bomberos buscaron alguna falla en el sistema eléctrico y no encontraron nada, pese a que no han encontrado culpable este caso se sigue investigando" fecha 1 de mayo el año tachado –es extraño, quisiera saber mas de lo que sucede aquí- me dije iré hasta donde el pequeña posta de urgencias que está dentro de unas calles mas allá, me dirigí hasta ese lugar en donde yo suponía debían haberlos llevado para ser atendidos por la gravedad de sus quemaduras, encaminándome hasta allá no encontré nada mas que soledad y calles mugrientas por el frío e imperdonable tiempo, divagaba de calle en calle hasta dar con unas luces que vi desde lejos eran rojas, titilaban, y corrí hasta las luces –¿una ambulancia con las sirenas encendidas, en medio de un pueblo sin nada ni nadie?- me dije, examiné la ambulancia con detenimiento y por dentro estaba sin nadie obviamente y sin nada tampoco solo una camilla con un mensaje escrito en papel viejo "lleva a los niños a la sala con el signo de la cruz de mercurio para el "examen" que debemos hacerles". Dentro había un pequeño botiquín parecía bueno así que lo tomé para curarme, en frente de donde me encontraba estaba la posta, no vacilé y entré, el lugar completamente desolado en la entrada había una indicación del medico en jefe del recinto que indicaba que ningún funcionario que no llevara la cruz de mercurio no podía entrar por ninguna circunstancia al sótano, sin hacer caso a lo que se planteaba fui al sótano y estaba la puerta con un signo que parecía una cruz muy extraña –esta debe ser la sala que se mencionaba en aquel papel que leí en la ambulancia- no se podía abrir por si sola, no solo por la falta de pomo si no que también la puerta parecía echa de algún metal muy pesado además estaba pintada de negro, después de eso me dediqué a buscar una llave o algo para poder abrir la puerta busque por todas partes pero nada hasta llegar al baño de hombres en el suelo vi un pequeño diario mi curiosidad me hizo abrirlo –que mas da- me dije –total no hay nadie- leí "Dr. Hemley 2 de mayo al fin el director inicio a los elegidos, el gran fundador vendrá para la tercera iniciación y para poder cumplir con ello debo tener el gran libro de los "principios", ya les di la advertencia a los demás trabajadores de la posta no deben pasar al sótano solo yo y mis tres colegas que ya les entregue sus cruces para que puedan ver a los elegidos cuando deseen, los mantendremos vivos con el brebaje de los alquimistas, a mis colegas también les interesa la salvación" al apartar mi mirada de la lectura el terreno se empezó a incendiar con lenguas de fuego que quemaban las murallas como si se tratase de papel dejando al descubierto los metales, al terminar el espectáculo salí del baño todo oscuro prendí mi linterna, lentamente me acerque al pasillo que lleva hasta la sala del Dr. Hemley para sacar la cruz, pero unos pasos y gritos me dejaron helado por un momento, de la sala de curaciones se asomaron de adentro tres seres asquerosos sin cara y en sus cuerpos tenían clavados miles de bisturís me arrinconaban lentamente primero me atacó con uno de sus bisturís se lo saco del brazo izquierdo de la herida brotaba un liquido entre rojo y verde, lo lanzó con tanta fuerza que se incrusto en el metal y así sucesivamente los demás monstruos asían lo mismo gritaban no sabia si del dolor por arrancarse los bisturís o era por el gusto de atacarme, cada vez me arrinconaban mas y me acordé de mi viejo revolver y disparé contra ellos las balas no le hacían nada, desesperado corrí hasta una camilla la tumbe y la puse en forma de escudo para bloquear los ataques frenéticos de los seres la camilla afortunadamente tenia una pata de acero suelta la tomé y corrí tan fuerte como pude para golpear a uno y lo logre lo golpee en la "cabeza" tumbándolo inmediatamente y en el piso lo rematé con otro golpe los otros dos les hice lo mismo, ya estando en el piso les clave los bisturí como si se tratase de clavar madera con clavos, los monstruos gritaban pero finalmente murieron eso supuse y me metí en la sala de curaciones no había nada solo una camilla con una mesita al lado encima de aquella mesita había un pequeño riñón con una jeringa cargada un liquido parecido al de la sangre de los monstruos que me atacaron, sobre la camilla estaba escrito en sangre lo siguiente "recuérdalo tú fundador ellos te atacarán aunque no lo quieras, si despiertas a estos espíritus se apoderaran de todo incluso de ti, y luego no podremos volverlos a encerrar, recuerda lo que paso en la ceremonia antigua, por eso es que ya no soy un "fundador" esos libros te deben haber lavado el cerebro recuerda mis advertencias si los liberas yo no te ayudaré a encerrarlos y llamaré tu alma solo para decirte te lo dije…" –valla que extraño que significara esto-, bajo la camilla estaba la cruz de mercurio tallada en alabastro la tomé y al querer irme del cuarto no pude salir de allí la puerta parecía trancada y no pude hacer nada, busque en toda la sala y al levantar el riñón sonó la puerta como si la desbloquearan abrí la puerta afuera no había nada solo oscuridad finalmente deje el riñón a un lado y me llevé solo la jeringa con el liquido hasta el sótano ya tenia la cruz en mis manos al llegar la puse en la ranura indicada para ello y desde dentro sonó una especie de mecanismo que abrió la pesada puerta al entrar vi cuatro sillas de ruedas cada una llevaba un cuerpo pequeño sentado encima bajo las sillas cada una tenían un signo yo vi una sombra a lo lejos que estaba preparando algo en una mesa se dio cuenta de mi presencia y salio ese sujeto y se dirigió a mí –¿que haces aquí?, ¿Quién te a traído hasta mi ritual?- yo conteste –nadie me a traído, solo he venido a ver mis recuerdos de este mi pueblo, a todo esto ¿Quién es usted?- el me dijo –soy el doctor Hemley pero ya que lo sabes debes morir- de entre su bata que parecía mas de carnicero que de medico extrajo un arma automática y me apuntó –no debiste haber ingresado, pero veo que me has hecho las cosas fáciles, veo que me trajiste el liquido de los alquimistas -gracias por eso. Me agilizaste las por que esos horrendos seres me hubieran matado si hubiera salido, ¡ahora dame eso!- -¿que cosa la jeringa?- me dijo -¡si!, ha ya veo quieres ganar tiempo para aplazar tu muerte, pues ya no- levanto el arma apuntando sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, yo solo cerré los ojos y esperé el tiro de su arma cuando derepente el doctor gritó de dolor abrí rápidamente los ojos y sucedió que detrás de el se encontraba uno de esos seres que yo había peleado anteriormente y le tiro un bisturí en la espalda clavándoselo con mucha facilidad el doctor se dio vuelta y le disparo tres tiros con su arma, en tanto yo corrí hasta detrás de una de las sillas de ruedas sacando con desespero mi hierro, al levantarme para acercarme a atacar, el ser se arranco un bisturí y lo lanzo a la garganta enterrándoselo el doctor cayó al suelo de inmediato yo aproveche la oportunidad para golpear al ser en la cabeza violentamente, al matarlo fui a ver al doctor para ver si es que estaba vivo lo revise bien y nada, estaba sin signos vitales y con una gran mancha de sangre bajo su cuerpo lo único que atine a hacer fue sacarle el arma que poseía, -valla susto que me llevé, por un momento pensé que me moría ahora mismo- me dije con un tono asustado y agotado, lo siguiente que hice fue levantarme y ver que rayos había en la mesa del doctor, solo jeringas y cosas así junto con cuatro sueros y un libro al lado abierto en la pagina 345 de un libro muy grueso, y decía lo siguiente "el liquido de los alquimistas extraído del huevo filosofal y cortado con la espada flamígea, ayuda a los cuatro elegidos a devolverles el alma con él, ellos los elegidos volverán con el resto de cosas traídas directo de donde se les a pedido, el liquido debe ser inyectado directamente en el torrente sanguíneo el o los elegidos debieron haber sido purificados con fuego de ceniza volcánica antes de la transmutación y lo mas importante los elegidos debieron tener una distracción durante la quema de sus cuerpos así tendrán la máxima pureza y obedecerán sus almas obedecerán cualquier mandato, bajo sus cuerpos deberán tener el o los signos planetarios de: mercurio, Urano y saturno cada cual deberá tener esos signos que le darán sello y evitaran que escapen durante el mandato" –valla todo esto párese parte de un ritual alquímico, ¡en que rayos me he metido!, ¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto?!- dije en voz alta, de pronto un voz familiar me respondió –¡que no te dije que te fueras!- era ese caballero otra vez que venia a hacer algo –veo que mataste al doctor Hemley, buen trabajo estaba ya apunto de deshacerme de él- yo dije en tono furioso -¡yo no lo maté, lo mató una de esas cochinadas que parecen monstruos y otra cosa por que quemaste a los niños!- me dijo en tono siniestro mientras el tomaba entre sus manos la jeringa con el liquido alquimista –no tengo por que responderte- tras de él salio de entre las sombras la cosa esa con trapos, yo con rabia apunte con el arma del doctor hacia la cosa pero no me pude contener y caí desmayado…

Desperté muy confundido en la entrada del consultorio, -otra vez esa cosa me hizo desmayar-, quería saber mas acerca de eso pero no sabia donde buscar, pensé y pensé y se me ocurrió ir a la biblioteca para ver que es lo que había allí, pero tenia dos problemas entre manos uno estaba oscuro ni la linterna alumbraba tanto como para ver en la calle y dos donde esta la biblioteca, y me acordé de la nada, esta en la calle pacifico no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba pero con la oscuridad así que hice lo mas razonable que podía hacer en ese momento caminar pegado a la muralla eso hice, en la calle hacia mucho frío y caían gotitas muy finas de lluvia, camine un largo trecho, en el tiempo que iba caminando pensaba y trataba de razonar en lo que estaba pasando cada vez que lo hacia no llegaba a ninguna conclusión razonable, llegue por fin hasta la biblioteca del pueblo –esta es- me dije aliviado súbitamente se escuchaban pasos de un callejón que quedaba cerca de donde me encontraba y unas personas aberrantes y asquerosas sin cabeza y desollados completamente salieron de allí, me asuste y no por que les faltara cabeza no "veían" donde estaba yo, eran cinco criaturas, primero me salieron dos de en frente después salieron tres mas desde atrás me rodearon saque mi arma para dispararle tiro tras tiro a cada uno de ellos les daba descargue mis seis tiros del revolver y no hice caer a ninguno, -esto esta mal-al momento que ya estaban listos para eliminarme se escuchó un ruido los seres arrancaron hacia la biblioteca dejándome solo se acercaba algo pero no sabia que, esto debía ser algo realmente peligroso como para hacer arrancar a los mismos monstruos así, sin pensarlo hice lo mismo que ellos y corrí hasta la biblioteca, entré con sumo cuidado por que sabia que estaban esos repugnantes seres sin cabeza dentro y esperándome menos mal que no había ninguno de ellos dentro por el momento estaba a salvo, mire por la ventana a ver que era lo que se acercaba y me sorprendí ya que lo que venia era el viejo místico con su "cosa" que extrañamente estaba mas grande, no tomé mas importancias y me adentre a la biblioteca oscura y profunda llenos de estanterías metálicas oxidadas, los libros no era nada raros de echo muchos eran títulos de libros que había leído hace un buen tiempo atrás, -no hay ningún libro de alquimia o brujería entre estas estanterías- dije cansado por buscar tanto, ya me iba cuando en el piso encontré un trozo de metal corrido estaba hueco por dentro y se veía un pasillo largo y estrecho por el cual entré sin pensarlo, larga y incomoda caminata tuve una extraña sensación de que tras este pasillo me iba a encontrar con algo desagradable y aterrorizante, continúe y di con la librería secreta del pueblo muchos libros viejos algunos en latín antiguo, otros en lenguas desconocidas y tratados de brujería y alquimia incluso tratados de atracción de almas al plano físico y en una estantería había una pila de cosas como bastones de cobre y copas de plata etc. cosas de alta magia, mas allá en el fondo de todas esas estanterías vi una sombra que estaba en el fondo lentamente extraje mi arma por si es que fuera necesario usarla comencé a acercarme lentamente a la sombra que me inspiraba respeto, sorpresa fue la mía cuando me di cuenta que esa sombra era un cadáver colgado de la pierna izquierda se asemejaba a la carta "el colgado" del tarot eso si le faltaban ambos brazos y la pierna derecha parecía rota, supuse que estaba muerto no fue si no asta que me di la vuelta para retirarme me hablo me dijo gritando –¡oye!, ¡mátame, mátame, antes que venga el fundador y me encuentre vivo y torture mi alma como ya a echo con mi cuerpo!, me quede helado sin palabras el tipo se retorcía como gusano medio muerto, -hazlo y te daré la clave para derrotar al fundador- decía –si pero ¿Cómo?- le dije en voz alta toma el cuchillo de plata que esta en la estantería de alta magia y clávamelo en el pecho y así terminara mi tortura, ¡sé piadoso conmigo por favor!- y así lo hice tomé el cuchillo y al clavárselo en el pecho se pudrió desde dentro a hacia fuera saliéndole insectos y un olor a podredumbre, su sangre negra como el petróleo mancho el suelo, la cadena que afirmaba la pierna se rompió y se cayo el cuerpo, atrás de él había un libro café pequeño y decidí llevármelo para leerlo mas tarde, me estaba devolviendo para salir de la librería cuando de repente escuche un gran estruendo como si tiraran algo pesado al piso, yo apague rápidamente la linterna y me escondí tras los estantes y con sigilo mire quien era o que cosa se me acercaba, y era al viejo místico que mató sin problemas a uno de esos monstruos que me quisieron atacar afuera de la biblioteca, se dirigió con una lámpara en mano y un bastón de madera con azufre quemándose encima hacia donde había estado el cadáver al darse cuenta el viejo de que ya no estaba el "sujeto" vivo gritó con ira -¡quien rayos liberó a mi ayudante ahora tendré que buscar otro cuerpo con alma para que me traiga o que necesito- y el viejo lentamente se retiró de la librería, esperé pacientemente a que se fuera y después de un rato prendí mi linterna y paso lento me retiré por el mismo pasillo por el que llegué, afuera todos los cinco monstruos estaban muertos en el piso –valla que alivio menos mal que ése viejo los mató por mí- me dije aliviado vamos a ver el librito café empecé a leerlo con dificultad por la oscuridad "fundadores de alto poder mágico, son personas con naturaleza mística que pueden llamar a seres lumínicos o oscuros y comienzan un clan, dominan la alta magia, alquimia, hechicería y tienen la increíble capacidad de llamar a cualquier ser invisible que deseen y también pueden dominar las almas de otras personas para fines personales, los fundadores solo se pueden detener con otro fundador mas poderoso que ellos pero que tenga el poder contrario o sea si un fundador hace el mal y que debe detenerlo debería ser un fundador de luz…" quise seguir leyendo pero me empecé a desmayar y a caer finalmente caí sin saber nada…

-¡Ho rayos! En donde diablos estoy!- miré a mi alrededor y comprobé que estaba con luz y ya normal dentro de la biblioteca, en mi mano el libro que leía seguí mi lectura pero el texto cambió de manera repentina de una lectura informativa pasó a ser una especie de carta dirigida a alguien "…eres ambicioso de excedes en querer tener el poder, tu y yo sabemos que no se puede tener todo ya te esta quedando poco, menos mal que yo ya no soy fundador maligno, antes de que trataran de oscurecerme supe que ya había echo un gran daño a los que me rodeaban, te repito la conjuración para renunciar a el mal, en un altar prende tres velas blancas y de rodillas di "_sêcessus,ûs_ _depravate" _y deja tu ropa de alta ceremonia sobre la luminiscencia de las velas blancas untadas con miel y eso es todo rechazarás todo poder negro, hazme caso", -esto es extraño, ¿a quien ira dirigida esta carta?- me dije me levante y salí de aquella biblioteca -¿y ahora que?- me pregunté entre suspiros, de la nada escuche pasos y con dificultad vi una silueta -¿será un monstruo?- asustado me dije tome el arma automática y corrí hacia él con un poco de temor pero que rayos había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera una persona después de todo estaba ese "viejo fundador" y puede que esa silueta sea el fundador de la luz, lo seguí entre la niebla y logre tenerlo un tanto cerca grite -¡hey! ¡¿Quien eres?!- no me respondió lo que logre ver es que volteo a verme y luego siguió corriendo tras de él iba pero no lograba alcanzarlo era bastante rápido hasta que entró a un banco en la calle "Greek street" rápidamente entré en donde se encontraba él, dentro del desolado banco no lo hallé por mas que grité dentro nunca me respondió -¿Qué raro?, ¿en donde estará?- me dije, no contuve las ansias de seguir explorando aquel banco me dedique a buscar en todos los recovecos a aquel muchacho que me hizo correr hasta allí, entre tanta búsqueda me topé con la caja fuerte abierta, dentro estaba completamente oscuro pero igualmente entré, me adentre con mi linterna encendida hasta el fondo de la caja fuerte sorpresa fue la mía cuando hallé con un montón de dinero era una pequeña montaña de billetes y justo al lado un viejo periódico "el misterioso banco a sido victimas de diferentes asaltos y robos, misteriosamente todos los sospechosos y ladrones locales desaparecen tres días después de haber robado, es raro que cosas así ocurran los policías locales no se explican como pero sea lo que sea ya no se han cometido mas robos ni hurtos por que todos les tienen miedo a robar, también los empleados bancarios dicen que una fuerza misteriosa también los preteje a ellos de asaltos y robos en su vidas personales…" -santo dios cuanto dinero- repentinamente comenzó a sonar la puerta de acero que se encontraba atrás de mí corrí fuertemente para no quedar encerrado cada paso se me hacia dificultoso para avanzar, cada pierna me pesaba como cien kilos hasta que desmaye…

-¡donde rayos me encuentro!, ¡no, otra vez no!- me encontraba de nuevo en el maldito mundo de terror, la puerta metálica cerrada, el montón de billetes empapados en sangre, y en el piso escrito "¡miserables ambiciosos, su codicia los encerró y los mató dentro de éste banco, lo ladrones tampoco se salvan!", salí de la caja fuerte afuera la oscuridad otra vez y del techo colgaban cientos de cadáveres boca abajo un aire espectral se sentía, me acerque donde la puerta para salir y no pude estaba llena de cadenas y candados, -¡rayos!- de atrás se me acercó un ser de manos muy largas y huesudas, se encontraba cortado a la mitad, su rostro era muy feo solo tenia un ojo y lloraba sangre coagulada, los huesos de las piernas se encontraban insertados en su estomago y así caminaba de forma muy rara, tomó una varilla y escribió en el suelo "¿vienes por mi premio?" y comenzó a atacarme con sus extremidades largas tiraba manotones, pude esquivarlos hasta que me llegó uno en el abdomen me lanzo varios metros por el piso, con su otra huesuda pero fuerte mano me agarró de una pierna y me zamarreó luego de eso me azotó contra la pared, cuando vino a por mi otra vez me agarró del pecho tomé mi trozo de hierro y se lo atravesé en el brazo, me soltó un instante lo aproveche para sacar mi arma automática, me acerque lo bastante para darle en la cabeza, pero no lo logre otra vez el ser alcanzó a golpearme esta vez en la espalda haciéndome caer, me encontré cegado por la ira me levanté otra vez del piso y disparé contra él en los brazos principalmente, descargue todas las balas del arma automática en ese monstruo, cuando ambos brazos cayeron al suelo le arranque nuevamente el hierro que le había dejado enterrado anteriormente y lo golpee muy duro en la cabeza golpe tras golpe mientras lo hacia gritaba el chillón monstruo su dolor se escuchaba en todo el banco hasta que le di el tiro de gracia con mi revolver y ya no pudo seguir mas finalmente había muerto, la sangre corría como agua por todo el piso, miré el techo lleno de cadáveres y me pregunté -¿habrá sido éste ser el responsable de estas muertes?-

-¿y ahora como salgo?-, obviamente no podía salir por las puertas ya que se encontraban encadenadas y las ventanas tenían barrotes de acero, y ahora que hago, de pronto escuche a alguien murmurar algo se escuchaba desde una puerta cercana a mí me acercaba cada vez mas y era el muchacho que me hablaba desde la ventana de un baño pese a que no le escuchaba lo que me decía y tampoco lo veía por que la oscuridad abrumadora no permite ver nada mas allá de un metro, él me inspiraba confianza y no le temía es algo raro de explicar en medio de seres feos y bestias horribles es extraño que alguien te inspire calma de repente me dio un sueño terrible y me dormí en forma inmediata en el piso del baño…

Desperté en el mismo baño en el suelo muy relajado y sin dolor, ya la oscuridad se había ido, y todo parecía ser normal otra vez, de un de repente me acordé de aquel joven y me levanté para ver si es que estaba allí pero no, -rayos-, entonces me dirigí hacia la puerta del banco ya me encontraba mas aliviado, miré la caja fuerte otra vez y estaba abierta y me dije en broma –si quieres dinero trabaja por el, pero no se lo robes a nadie y menos a un monstruo- y continúe caminando al salir me dirigí hacia algún lugar, entre la niebla vi. Esa sombra otra vez -¡espérame!- grite, otra vez el mismo chiste de correr y no poder alcanzarlo y nuevamente se metió dentro de una casa una cuadra mas allá en la misma calle "Greek", una casa grande bueno tiene que ser así después de todo me encuentro en esta calle donde solo vivían eminencias de poder y respeto, recuerdo haber tenido un par de alumnos que residían en estas poblaciones llenas de lujo gente adinerada y de estatus social alto, bueno la cosa es que me metí en aquella casa en búsqueda del joven, pero otra vez no encontré nada, sin embargo me deje llevar por las cosas intactas que habían dentro, quiero decir nada oxidado ni polvoriento como si alguien viviera allí e hiciera el aseo, -esto es extraño- me encontraba en el living y de pronto un libro cayó de la estantería y se abrió justo en una página me devolví a leerlo " …nuestra sociedad nunca caerá, lo juro por los fundadores que nos han bendecido a nuestras familias y hogares…" el resto de la lectura no se entendía por que la tinta parecía haberse corrido con agua o algo así, la cosa es que continué inspeccionando la casa habitación tras habitación no hallaba al joven ni nada que me diera una pista excepto la habitación de los "padres" que me fije en un mueble con un gran candado y lo agarre a patadas hasta romper la dura madera, dentro de él hallé muchas municiones para mis armas y un botiquín muy bien equipado -¡valla la suerte mía!- me dije muy contento y agradecido pero en ese momento escuche a alguien entrar y se acercaba naturalmente me escondí en el mismo cajón cerrándolo con mis manos y miraba por el agujero y era el misterioso viejo místico otra vez venia con su bastón y con olor a azufre quemado, cuando paso yo supuse inmediatamente que se dirigía al segundo piso así que sin basilar me fui poco a poco retirando pero en la puerta se encontraba la cosa esa con los trapos –huy si me ve estoy frito- pensé, así que trate de ver si es que había una perta trasera para irme de esa casa pero al llegar y antes si quiera abrir la puerta algo me golpeo la cabeza…

-¿Que rayos me ha pasado?, mi cabeza me duele a montones- me queje, y otra vez estaba en medio de la oscuridad pero para asombro mío la casa no estaba con metales ni cadáveres ni nada raro solo estaba oscuro como de noche la casa se encontraba totalmente normal y nada perturbador miré por la ventana hacia fuera y caía la fina lluvia otra vez –bueno me iré de aquí de partida la puerta del patio trasero no se abrió así que no me quedó mas remedio que ir por la puerta delantera para salir de allí caminé y en la cocina salía humo grandes cantidades de humo y con olor a azufre y alquitrán quemándose en el horno, el fuego se comenzó a expandir muy rápidamente por toda la casa, el fuego consumió hasta el cemento de la estructura dejando los cimientos expuestos la puerta se llenó de fuego y no pude escapar quedé encerrado en medio del siniestro el fuego me alcanzó pero no me quemaba de pronto las llamas bajaron hasta que se apagaron quedando ese mundo tétrico lleno de tinieblas –así es que se transforma todo- me dije, salí al comedor y habían la mesa para comer pero las sillas eran eléctricas y en la mesa había una pierna humana asada y una tarjeta de restorán que decía "que tengan buen provecho" las piezas en vez de puertas tenían barrotes de acero y dentro habían cadáveres acostados en sus camas, no me quedó otra que subir al segundo piso aunque sabia que arriba estaba el viejo –no importa- me dije así que subí lentamente por las escaleras se me hacían infinitas arriba había un baño, tres dormitorios y una sala de juegos, los tres dormitorios estaban abarrotados con acero mientras que el baño era un asco la bañera llena de sangre parecía fresca –que raro parece que hubieran llenado la bañera hace poco- me dije en mi mente el lavabo y la taza también contenían sangre fresca y en el medio había un signo, salí de ese lugar para ir a la sala de juegos siempre teniendo cuidado de no toparme con el viejo al entrar a la sala de juegos habían cabezas humanas colgadas de la pared abajo tenían los nombres de los antiguos "dueños", seguí examinando la sala en la mesa de pool había una hoja de papel "ya me hartaste no me hiciste caso cuando te lo advertí ahora atente a las consecuencias, los poderes que liberaste son aterradores y perversos y por lo visto tu alma ya fue consumida por ellos los seres negros te queda muy poco, ¡tu y tu bestia se quedaran en este pueblo para siempre!, lo siento por ti pero yo ya no haré nada mas…" -¿Qué rayos?, ¿será el fundador de la luz quien dejo esta nota?, miré hacia una esquina del cuarto y había un rifle al examinarlo confirme que era antiguo pero no por eso estaba malo incluso tenia balas en el cargador, me lo deje –esto me puede servir mas adelante- -¿y ahora como salgo de esta casa?- me pregunte, una voz muy dulce en medio de la oscuridad me dijo "ve a donde el ángel roto" -¿ángel roto?, ¿Dónde esta eso?, de la nada me acordé de un lugar del pueblo en donde se reunía la gente llamado el ángel pero no el ángel roto de todos modos iré para allá, una ventana mal cerrada se abrió y con una paciencia increíble logré bajar al patio desde el segundo piso menos mal que el metal de la muralla hacia las veces de una escalera, la cosa esa con trapos no estaba así que no tuve problemas para irme de la casa, en la calle un montón de porquerías siniestras y oscuras me dirigí al el ángel para ver lo que me quiso comunicar ese alguien, los pasos se me hacían muy pesados por el cansancio la fatiga ya no podía concentrarme y para mas en mi espalda como diez kilos llevando toda las municiones y armas me encontraba como algo deprimido pero lo que mas me daba rabia era la sensación de encierro que cada momento me molestaba en medio de ese pueblo, sin mencionar que mi familia no tienen la menor idea de que estoy aquí pasando todo esto, la larga caminata terminó al fin y pude divisar la estatua del ángel y tal como me había dicho la voz estaba roto con las alas en el piso, los brazos trizados y algunas partes salidas del cuerpo por alguna razón -¿Quién habrá sido el responsable?- bueno me dedique a buscar "algo" que debía encontrar y solo hallé una notita y una brújula, la notita decía "100 pasos al norte" -¿cien pasos al norte?-, tomé la brújula y desde la estatua me dirigí con mucho cuidado de no desviarme de curso hacia el norte contando los cien pasos…

Conté cada paso con mucho esmero para no equivocarme, lo único que pedía era que no me apareciese ningún monstruo en el camino ya que si no tendría que pelar con él o ellos y me saldría de mi camino, pasos mas allá encontré que efectivamente habían monstruos pero estos estaban encerrados en jaulas metálicas y suspendidas en los postes de iluminación que en ese momento no servían para nada, bueno no les presté mucha atención en ese momento y solamente seguí en mi pasos para encontrar ese algo que me habían mandado a hacer y finalmente me topé con el paso numero cien era una especie de fabrica una puerta de acero enorme que decía afuera "estas puertas permanecerán abiertas al fundador y su sequito" –yo no soy seguidor de ese maldito viejo, sin embargo debo entrar igual a ver lo que ocurre dentro- y sin pensarlo mucho entre de todas formas, cada vez me adentraba mas y mas en esa fabrica de "algo" lo extraño es que antes de entrar hacia frío ero dentro me empezó a dar una calor tremenda mas y mas se podía ver el metal con sangre seca y hornos encendidos que quemaban grandes cantidades de azufre cada horno tenia un signo alquímico de transmutación de metales tal cuales como los que vi en los libros de la biblioteca, tres metros mas avancé hasta que llegue a un inmenso patio lleno de cadáveres el lugar apestaba habían unas maquinas que taladraban el suelo -ya estoy aquí y ¿ahora que?- de pronto se escucho que algo pesado se venia acercando dando pasos metálicos miré para atrás para ver quien era –¡sorpresa!- me dijo la voz del viejo -¡tú otra vez!- le grite con ira de mi espalda saque el rifle y le apunté -¡ya me tienes arto sácame de este infierno o….!-, -¡ho si no que! ¡Acaso me vas a matar!- me dijo en tono desafiante, cerré mis ojos y disparé contra él de repente sonó como si la bala hubiera llegado a un metal rápidamente abrí los ojos para comprobar a que le había disparado comprobé que esa cosa con trapos lo defendió interponiéndose entre él y la bala, -¡por tu insolencia tendrás que pelear con mi guardaespaldas EADEG que complacido luchará con tigo, el viejo destapó a la cosa cuando lo vi me dio miedo, asco y angustia el ser era un amasijo de cadáveres sobre un marco de acero con alambres de púas que por debajo hacia una especie de colchón, sangraba copiosamente por que de allí salían un montón de órganos e intestinos, por encima de esta "cama" salían las cabezas y caras todas revueltas y cosidas entre sí con alambres oxidados, las cuatro patas de éste ser eran de acero y por entremedio pasaban las extremidades de los demacrados cadáveres las piernas desolladas y brazos que se unían al metal, las caras gritaban de dolor eso quería decir que aún estaban vivos, -¡ves la cantidad de poder que poseo y nadie me eliminara jamás! ¡jajajajajaja!, largo una risa y se retiró a un asiento y desde allí tal como un circo romano grito ¡que te diviertas!...

Se me acercó, una cara me vomitó trozos de carne con metal astillado, otra me escupía agujas oxidadas con mucha fuerza que llegaron a incrustarse en el piso, yo le hacia el quite, con mucha precisión disparaba con el rifle a sus órganos que colgaban y eran mas fáciles de darles, disparo tras disparo le daba pero el monstruo como si nada cada vez me escupía, vomitaba mas y trataba de golpearme yo cada vez mas cansado trataba de que nada me llegase y otra ves le disparaba al ser maldito y por dios nada le ocurría, se me ocurrió tomar mi barra de hierro e incrustársela en el manojo de órganos que tenia por debajo así que tomé mucho impulso desde una esquina con mi barra en la mano y corrí tan fuerte como pude por debajo del ser maligno quedé manchado de sangre me goteo mucho encima de la ropa pero pude incrustársela entre el hígado pulmón y el estomago y me salí debajo y como que reacciono o reaccionaron dando fuertes gritos al mismo tiempo –esa es la clave, debo dispararle por debajo- así que tome mis dos armas de mano cargadas completas y corría por debajo disparando hacia arriba, el ser no lograba darme con sus ataques, yo me daba vuelta y otra ves lo mismo disparaba por debajo de su siniestro cuerpo hasta me vi en la obligación de recargar mis armas no tenia donde esconderme así que las recargué con mucha dificultad pues lo hacia mientras me seguía por todas partes y no había sitio para esconderme incluso perdí algunas balas por tanto correr y seguí haciendo el mismo ataque y cada ves se podía ver mas sangre que salía del monstruo hasta se hizo un pequeño pozo que me hacia imposible correr me resbalaba y con los trozos de carne que ya me estaba bloqueando el camino para poder avanzar, pero después de tanta batalla dificultosa y de muchos ataque incesantes de parte mío, logre vencerlo con mis ultimas balas el monstruo calló al suelo dejando tras de sí mucha sangre, a mi ya no me quedaban balas y el cansancio se me hacia notar, el viejo salio de su asiento aplaudiéndome – felicitaciones fuiste capaz de vencer a mi criatura…-

Primer final

-¡No puedo creerlo tú humilde ser humano sin poderes venciste a mi criatura que me costó muchos sacrificios humanos poder lograr algo de semejante poder!-, exclamó el viejo -¿y que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Matarme?- le respondí en tono desafiante mientras tomaba el rifle con la ultima bala que me quedaba en el cargador y apuntaba a su horrible rostro -¡estas justo como te quería todo dudoso, tembloroso y cansado, es ahora cunado yo te apuntare a ti!- me dijo -¿acaso tienes mas monstruos horribles para que yo pelee? ¡Por que en ese caso lo haré pro antes te destrozaré la cabeza con esta bala maldito anciano! Le grité pero antes si quiera poder apretar el gatillo para disparar la criatura se comenzó a levantar mire hacia atrás para verlo y lentamente se agitaba y movía sus patas parándose desde entre sus muchos órganos salieron dos alambres con púas muy oxidadas, el primero tomó el rifle lanzándolo hasta un horno el segundo me envolvió las piernas colgándome de cabeza luego el otro alambre me envolvió los brazos imposibilitándome moverlos por mas que luchaba no podía hacer nada el viejo desde el piso me decía -¡así que creíste poder vencerme, creíste poder con mi criatura, pues te tengo noticias no pudiste y ya no podrás¡- mire hacia el enredo de caras del monstruo y mientras lo hacia me daba asco incluso vomite por todo lo nauseabundo y el viejo seguía hablando –¡ves todas esas caras, pues esa será tu nueva familia, te uniré a ellos, incluso hasta te perdoné la vida y te dejaré vivir pero eso tiene un costo!- me decía ¡Pues prefiero que me mates viejo asqueroso!- le respondí -¡ya no aguanto tu insolencia EADEG muéstrale!-. Sacó un tercer alambre el dolor que me siguió fue de lo peor me arañaba el vientre sacándome los intestinos, los órganos, los huesos para luego comérselos y de esa forma me unía a su monstruo también se tomaba mi sangre, morí me salí con mi alma y miraba mi cuerpo siendo descuartizado –al menos mi alma se esta escapando- de repente el viejo se me acercó leyó palabras de control de almas "EFESTO NIOCA ALAMA" y mi alma cayó al piso y el viejo se reía sin parar -no te lo dije tù no puedes ni podrás escapar de mi ahora te uniré a mi ser que tu destruiste "ALAMA ET ECA NI ACAM" –mi alma la manejaba como quería me guió hasta el monstruo por debajo de el habían dos seres que cosían mi cuerpo a el de él con alambres, en tono irónico el viejo me dijo –ves te di hasta el mejor lugar de la casa en la esquina para que vigiles desde allí por siempre- "ECUTRO NOINU ET DTA AL TEMALE" de repente deje de estar conciente…

Abrí lentamente los ojos solo veía oscuridad –que rayos- decía en mi mente,

-¿habré soñado todo eso?, de repente llegue a un claro y mire hacia los lados y vi todas las otras personas y cabezas e intestinos moviéndose a mi alrededor, era el mismo infierno todos aullaban de dolor y al tratar de moverme me dolía a mí también gritaba de dolor y miré hacia abajo y allí estaba el viejo caminando con su maldito bastón con azufre quemado y al hablar solo balbuceaba y gritaba sin sentido igual que el resto, de pronto el viejo para en medio de la calle y nos dijo los he ventilado suficientes fieles esclavos es hora que tape sus asquerosos rostros con el los trapos y sabanas que les hice del hospital -¡EDEFA ITUS GLARUM- los mismos dos seres que me cosieron el cuerpo traían la manta llena de sangre y nos taparon mientras nos movíamos y gritábamos de dolor y angustia como serpientes en medio de la jaula de carne.

Segundo final

-¡destruí tu ser maligno que me dices ahora!- exclamé el viejo que no sabiendo que hacer solo se largó a reír como un maniático -¿y de que te ríes?- le pregunté y no me tomó en cuenta y suyo con su risa después de un rato se puso todo serio y me dijo –escucha pequeño ignorante ¿en realidad crees que me venciste y que además venciste a mi monstruo? ¡Pues estas muy equivocado si así lo crees yo como fundador jamás seré vencido por sujetos de tan baja intensidad energética!- de su bastón místico sacó un cuchillo de oro con inscripciones en hebreo se acercó al monstruo y comenzó a recitar palabras extrañas "EREUM OC N IM SENGRA ARABRASTOEM ELIOTEROS…" y mientras decía eso se cortaba el brazo sacando su propia sangre y regándola encima del ser que yacía muerto, mientras tanto yo buscaba la forma de salir de allí pero todo ese extraño patio permanecía cerrado y me dije –no se lo que piensa hacer este loco pero sea lo que sea algo me dice que no es bueno-, de pronto el viejo paró y el monstruo se comenzó a mover otra vez y el viejo me señalo con el dedo y el ser inmediatamente me quiso atacar como yo ya no tenia balas solo me arrodille a esperar el ataque final, en eso una luz segadora llenó todo espacio en el patio, venia un ser que irradiaba una luz muy poderosa que salía de su cuerpo, el viejo le dijo al ser de luz -¡ya sé te envió mi hermano a que me detuviera para que me convirtiese en fundador de la luz! ¿Verdad?, pues dile que no me interesa en lo absoluto- el viejo cambio repentinamente la orden de ataque y apuntó hacia el ser de luz el monstruo lo fue a atacar al momento de escupirlo y vomitarlo como lo hizo conmigo el ser de luz de la nada lo incendió quemándolo totalmente después se acercó donde el viejo y hizo que se desmayara, después se acercó hasta donde mí y yo también estaba asustado pero a la vez me sentía en paz y desde Luego yo igual termine inconciente…

Desperté en un lugar muy extraño como una especie de parque claro como siempre invadido por esa niebla y al mirar a mi alrededor se me acercó a hablarme y al fijarme bien era la misma persona que siempre seguí anteriormente, se veía como buena persona al llegar a mi lado me sonrió y me dijo –hola Richard Schepard, fui enviado por el fundador de la luz a ayudarte en tu extraña aventura en éste pueblo y…- -espera- lo interrumpí – ¿como sabes mi nombre y quien te envió?- -bueno veras todo lo que te ocurrió no fue simple casualidad el hermano de el fundador oscuro renuncio hace años a los poderes malignos y decidió ser fundador de la luz él no soportó la idea y se vino a éste pueblo a conseguir toda la sabiduría que le faltaba y la energía casi infinita que se emana de aquí, y bueno se tu nombre por que yo soy digamos un ser de energía pura que puede ver mas allá de lo material y ninguna mente se cierra en mi camino por eso fue tan fácil desmayar al viejito que tanto mal te hizo- sorprendido le dije –espera si fuiste enviado donde esta el fundador y como es que llegaste aquí sin vehiculo- -no necesito vehiculo para desplazarme y el fundador ya no quiere que nadie sepa donde está él mismo me lo pidió y yo no influyo en la decisión de nadie- me dijo, después de un largo silencio entre los dos le vi la mano y llevaba un jarrón de oro le pregunté que es eso solo me dijo que con eso llevaría y liberaría todas las almas que había controlado el viejo, tras otro silencio me dijo –bien es hora que me vaya y que tú te vayas a la casa también- me dijo, –bien pero antes quiero saber tu nombre y donde te puedo encontrar para verte otra vez- le pregunte –tengo muchos nombres pero la mayoría me conocen como Miguel y me puedes encontrar en cualquier parte que desees solo debes necesitarme y allí estaré- me dijo en tono dulce se me acerco puso su mano sobre mi frente y cerré los ojos y al abrirlos vi el techo de mi cuarto -¿en donde estoy? Que rayos ocurrió? ¿o solo fue un sueño?- me di cuenta que al abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en mi casa y que todo lo que me había pasado no había sido un sueño ya que tenia mi mochila, linterna, armas e incluso aun estaba manchado con la sangre del monstruo lo único que no tenia eran las heridas que me habían infligido las peleas anteriores, me levanté y mire a través de la ventana vi la gente pasar, los autos, la muchedumbre acostumbrada en una ciudad, -gracias a Dios estoy vivo y devuelta en mi ciudad- baje las escaleras de mi casa y allí estaba mi esposa con mi hija y me miraron y dijeron -¿tan rápido que volviste? Te fuiste hace media hora y ya regresaste y por que traes toda la ropa con pintura roja ¿acaso te fuiste a pintar?- -¿Cómo que media hora? Estuve ocho horas fuera y…- cuando conté mi historia a mi señora no me creyó al principio pero se convenció cuando comprobó las manchas de sangre de mi ropa.

Días después me llegó una carta esta decía "gracias Richard por todo lo que hiciste por mi, mi hermano ahora se está purificando para convertirse en fundador de la luz, en agradecimiento una ves al mes te enviaré energía a tu casa para que estén con bien y salud tú y los que habiten allí, firma "fundador de la luz".

PD: miguel me dijo todo lo agradecido que estas, el mismo llevará la energía que te envíe" y así fue mes tras mes los días domingos descendía una luz muy fuerte a mi casa durante la noche al principio se asustaba mi familia pero después con el tiempo el miedo se les fue.

Tercer final

Una luz poderosa bajó del cielo espantando al viejo místico y sus secuaces haciendo que huyeran despavoridos -¡de prisa!- gritó el místico, yo también quise arrancarme con ellos pero pensándolo bien no, era mejor quedarme por que de todos modos me podían matar después así que me quedé, del cielo bajo esa luz que después identifique como un platillo volador que venia descendiendo, al aterrizar, de la nave bajo un ser delgado alto con dos personas tras de él y me saludaron los tres –hola Schepard espero que estés bien, ¡ven con nosotros sabemos lo que pasaste así que te atenderemos bien, incluso aquí hay dos personas terrestres que les ocurrió algo similar, al subirme conocí a dos muchachos simpáticos Mathew y Jhon también se habían perdido en este pueblo putrefacto, me contaron sus historias mientras comíamos grandes cantidades de nachos y bebíamos sodas y luego vino el alíen llamado sorcmarc y me preguntó cordialmente si quería quedarme con ellos y yo les respondí que no, por que tenia una familia que me conformaba con que me llevaran a casa y así lo hicieron me dejaron en el patio de mi casa y me dieron un comunicador universal solo debía pensar en ellos y de inmediato vendrían a ayudarme con lo que necesitara y se despidieron de mi, la nave se aparto del patio y nunca mas supe del viejo ni del pueblo solo de sorcmarc y su agradable compañía.


End file.
